


Baby Time Helps Me unwind

by ShakespearianScribe



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Adult baby, Age Regression/De-Aging, Childhood Physical Disability, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood abuse (at the hands of a foster father), Daddy Issues, Doctors appointments, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Infantilism, Lactation Kink, Leg Braces, Medication, Mommy Issues, Multi, Pacifiers, Physical/Occupational Therapy, Punishment, Spanking, Therapy, diaper changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearianScribe/pseuds/ShakespearianScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan’s job as StoryBrooke’s Sheriff can be stressful at times to say the least! After being held at knife point during an arrest gone wrong while sick with the flu. She alternates between her adult self and her infantile self.  Regressing  mentally to the mindset of  a two-year-old  toddler. For according to Emma, Baby time help me unwind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma Sneaks Out

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Comments and interesting scenarios are welcome. But please make them constructive. Please do not use foul language otherwise the comment will not be posted as I have young nieces who may read this story. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

As soon as Emma woke, she felt a little off. Her throat felt dry and scratchy, blocked sinuses made her head feel foggy and she had a slight achiness throughout her body. All of this seemed secondary to her bigger problem, her very overprotective mother. A mother who, like Emma, had an uncanny gift. A gift for detecting even the slightest hint of illness. 

As she turned her head to check the time,she notice, it was 7:15. She thought silently to herself,”I’d better get up and dressed fast, in order to have enough time, to do a convincing makeup job; and still make it in time before she calls me for breakfast at 7:30 . I also have to get out of the apartment, without getting caught by the human thermometer by 8:00”. Emma finished just in time, as she herd Snow yell from below,” EMMA, BREAKFAST IS READY, YOU NEED TO COME DOWN NOW, IF YOU WANT TO EAT AND MAKE IT TO WORK ON TIME”.

Emma's voice broke slightly as she yelled back.”I’M COME, I’M COMING!

Emma came down the stairs at a fast pace, said, good morning to Henry, but don't kiss him and made a b-line for the fridge. She needed something cold, to soothe her throat. In the fridge, she found two glass bottles filled with milk. She grabbed the one closest to her and took a sip. While Emma drank, she started to notice, that the milk tasted a little odd. When she turned around to ask her mother,”Hey, mom is this fresh? It tastes a litt”,

Before she could finish her sentence, she saw Snow, seated at the kitchen table; laughing hysterically. At this point, even Henry was perplexed, as to his grandmothers odd behavior when he said,”Okay grams, what's the private joke?”

Getting her laughter, somewhat under control, Snow answered,” Y-Yes that milk is fresh, HAHA, it's amazingly fresh because, YAYA,it's a two day supply of your baby brother’s breast milk! And, to add insult to injury, its clearly labeled”

Emma's eyes grew wide as saucers, as she turned the bottle round to read the label; which clearly read, Neal’s breast milk. Emma put the cap back on the bottle and put it gently back in the fridge. She tried to act nonchalantly, as she took a seat at the table, directly across from Snow and to the right of Henry. Who, no sooner than she sat down, quipped sarcastically,”hey mom, can I get you a baby bottle to go with that milk?” Feeling a little dejected by his remark, and slightly more drained by her bug, Emma lowered her eyes to half mast. Seeing her daughters downcast and somewhat childish reaction, Snow told Henry,”don't make fun of your mom! It was an honest mistake. Have you finished eating? He simply replied,”yes” She then politely told him,”then go up stairs,wash your face and hands and grab your backpack, please. I want you back down here, in five minutes, so you make it to the bus stop on time”. The preteen nodded his head, and did as his grandma asked. Once she was sure she herd the bathroom door close, she turned her attention back to Emma.

Okay Ems, what is going on?

To which Emma replied hastily as if caught In lie,” going on…nothing's going on! I’m just…

Picking up on the quickness of her answer,and seeing the sweat coming off her brow, Snow said sarcastically and with a suspicious undertone,” just what?”

Sensing the rising suspicion in her mothers last question, Emma had to think of a plausible lie, and quick or she’d never get to work. She finally came up with,” hungry, I'm just hungry. What's for breakfast?”

Snow lovingly replied“I made your favorite, scrambled eggs and bacon” 

Now on any other day, Emma would thank her mom happily and devour two helpings of bacon. But, today the thought of swallowing her favorite poke side dish seemed painful. Emma tried to thank her mom in her usual upbeat manner. But, as she changed pitch, her voice unwillingly betrayed her; as it cracked forcing out a dry cough. Even though her back was turned, Snow’s sinking suspicion was confirmed. Her daughter was sick, and trying to hide it. As she finished plating Emma food, Snow casually looked back over her shoulder, to see Emma with her eyes closed while she massaged her sinuses. Seeing this, Snow stealthily opened the silverware draw to retrieve an extra spoon and her emergency flashlight pen and put them in her sweater pocket. Snow quickly formulated a plan to catch Emma in her obvious little deception. As she walked around the table to physically hand Emma her plate, Emma asked,” hey, where's dad? I haven't seen him yet. 

Snow told Emma,”the director of the animal shelter called early this morning and asked if he would mind pulling a double shift. 

To which Emma cautiously replied,”s-so he won't be home till tomorrow morning?

Snow responded,”no, why?”

Emma just said,” Oh nothing,just curious, that's all”. On a different note, do we have any milk, ya know, milk that didn't come from you?”

It was time to spring her trap, as she calmly said, “ya sure ill go get it. Can you hold this for me? Emma grabbed the plate with both hands. As she did, Snow seemingly by accident, flicked Emma's spoon onto the floor with her pinky. Emma bent down to pick up the spoon. But, as she sat back up, Snow pressed a cupped hand to her warm forehead, as she said” I gotta hand it you Ems, the makeup job was good and you almost had this old bandit fooled. But you're sick and going NOWHERE, except back to sleep in my BED! Before you do that, I'm gonna check a few things out and then your eating breakfast.

Feeling disheartened about getting caught Emma conceded defeat when she said wearily,”okay, okay, I'm home, I get it. Can I ask you a question?

Snow replied happily,”sure!

Emma looked at her mother with wide childlike eyes and asked,”what gave me away?”

Snow smiled at Emma's childish inflection and said,”what gave my girl away, hmm. Well, for starters, you coughed when you thanked me, I also saw you massaging your sinuses with your eyes closed, you're sweating and finally, you always seem to forget that for many years I was a bandit. I had to learn how to detect the different emotions and physiological states that people exhibit under different situations in order to survive. Which reminds me”.

Snow placed a hand on either side of Emma's face to draw her into her lips, but before she could press her lips to her daughters forehead, she saw Henry coming downstairs and asked,”Henry, could you please get the in-ear thermometer and the Advil out of the bathroom”.

Henry said, “sure is mom sick?”

Snow Replied,” I'm certain of It”.

Henry went upstairs once more to retrieve the items his grandmother asked for. Snow then pressed her lips to her daughters clammy far head. She pulled back after a few seconds and said,”unless I'm wrong, and I usually never am, I’d say you have 100.0 to 100.5 ° fever.

Seconds later,Henry emerged from the bathroom and said,”here's the thermometer grams, but we're out of Advil, I have to go. Bye mom feel better! Bye grandma ,love you both! 

They both answered in unison,” love you too!

Now,it was well known, to the Charming’s, Regina and Doctors Whale and Hopper, that when Emma was sick or seriously stressed, she would slowly regress to a toddler mindset. The first time Emma exhibited this behavior was in October. .Her infantile behaviors of speaking with a toddler like inflection, tantrums bed wetting and thumb sucking; appeared suddenly, the evening she failed to subdue a robbery suspect. Emma was at the tail end of the flu and lacked the energy to overpower him. Ultimately, the suspect caught Emma off guard, placing her in a chokehold at knifepoint; using her as a bargaining chip for David to gain his freedom. When they returned home that night, Emma clung to her mother like a frightened Kawala cub. After nearly two weeks of persistent clinginess, reoccurring nightmares about the recent incident as well as her past child abuse,and the gradual appearances of her regressive behaviors ; a seriously sleep deprived Snow, sought out the advice of her trusted friend and Psychiatrist Dr. Archibald Hooper.

According to Dr. Hopper, “Emma's current regressive tendencies are following a typical pattern. Her recent near death experience, while overtly stressful in its own right, has subconsciously opened up a pathway to Emma’s darkest childhood memories. In order to try to repress both sets of memories, she has reverted mentally to an age where she last felt safe and no harm befell her. Emma's clinginess, I believe is resulting from the fact, that as a young child; ( post Swan family) each time she successfully assimilated to a decent foster home, she would be ripped away from it; placed into homes where she was abused and had to learn to be self sufficient. Emma clings to you, because she fears, sh’ll be taken from you and the cycle repeated. Even though, in the back of their mind, she knows you’re her biological mother and won't harmed 

Coming from an educational background, Snow conquered with Archie’s analysis of her daughter, and asked,” what age range do you think she reverts to? I know she was adopted till three, but sometimes I think she acts younger then that”.

To which Dr. Hopper asked,”Are concerned about how to treat her during these times?

Snow’s answer was “yes, I want to treat her appropriately during these times. On a more personal note, as a mother who lost out on her daughters childhood; I also want to know, if it's okay to dress, play and interact with her in a manner befitting her regressed age, or would it do her harm?”

Archie's told Snow,”if you would like, I can preform “age appropriate” diagnostic tests to ascertain an age range for you. But I will need you or David to give parental consent to do so, as Emma’s consent will be inadmissible given her altered mental status. In reference to your second question, I must first ask,” With regard regressive tendencies, have there been times when Emma is lucid and acting age-appropriate?

Snow told Dr. Hooper,” for the first week and a half her behaviors were constant. But within the last two to three days, there have been blocks of time where she is lucid. Usually, for an hour to an hour and a half, each time she is. I also started to notice that the tones and phases used when addressing her will dictate the behavior she displays. Finally, I observed that if prompted by scary or to painful stimuli she will regress automatically”. 

Archie told Snow,” Then I would council you to first, discuss the topic with adult Emma. If she is comfortable with what you have in mind, I have no problem with it for the foreseeable short term.she may even offer her own suggestions as to how far she wants to take this. I would also like to see her for regular therapy sessions if she chooses to remain in her childlike state during her everyday private time, (when not sick or stressed). This could prove to be a blessing in disguise, as it would allow her protective walls to remain down. Once down, I should be able to get at the core of her emotional and physical abuse. Allowing Emma to become a more well rounded individual. Finally, I would notify David,Regina,whale and Henry as to the change in her mental status: as there will be times when you will need familial help. When you do speak to Henry, call me. Even though he is a very insightful boy, the young Prince believes his mother to be invincible ; incapable of being harmed. I want to be there if he doesn't take the news well.

But that was three months ago, and in the last twelve weeks,Dr. Hooper was able to conclude the diagnostic testing on Emma. What he found was surprisingly unexpected. While her overall behavior ranged between 18-22 months of age. Her verbal ability and comprehension was most impressive; between two to two and a half years of age. Also Snow was able to speak to her adult daughter and Charming to discuss the logistics of their new arrangement. The three agreed that, Emma could work, but would be closely monitored by her father and Regina; if David wasn't working. If she became overly stressed during the workday, either “adult” had the right to forcibly regress Emma and put her down for a nap. After work and on the weekends, adult Emma requested, that little Emma be in control. Because according to her,”the little me helps me forget the stress and bad parts of the day. She helps me to unwind”.Emma also asked that she be placed in age appreciate clothing and that age related accessories, (diapers, bottle pacifiers etc) be used. Continuing along the same train of thought Snow interjected as she asked,” what about your room?” To which Emma replied with a smile,” can Regina transform it into a nursery for me, please? I like lavender. To which Snow said with a loving smile,” whoa now, hold on little girl, the design of your nursery is up to your step grandmother and myself. The only thing you need think about now, is being surprised when it's finished”. During the last part of their discussion, Snow pulled out her cell phone and called Regina, and explained the situation. After hearing what Snow said, Regina replied happily,”I'd love to work with you on designing my granddaughter’s nursery! Don't worry about her at work, ill keep my eye on her. That being said, I'm going to pull her off all robbery cases for the foreseeable future. Just until she's back to her usual confident self. Oh and Snow, tell her that last bit is NON-NEGOTIABLE!” Finally as for Henry, he took the news well. He even liked the idea of possibly babysitting his own mother. For now, his mom was sick and in the capable hands of his grandmother. Plus he really needed to get to the bus stop 

After Henry closed the apartment door behind him, Snow said to Emma, as she picked up the device,”look at me, my girl, hear we go” and placed it in Emma's right ear. Seconds later the device beeped, Snow removed and read the result.“100.3° not too high, but high enough to need medication. I'm gonna check a few more things and I need you to tell me if anything hurts, honestly! “

Snow went about feeling Emma's sinuses and glands. On both accounts, Emma winced in pain, saying in her toddler voice,” ouchy mommy,no touch! leading Snow to reach for the flashlight pen and spoon as she said in a cooing singsong voice ,” I'm sorry that hurt baby”.

Snow told Emma, “Ems I want to check your throat, open up for me, please”. 

Just as little Emma was about to comply with her mothers request, the phone rang, it was David. Snow answered,”hi honey, how are things going over at the shelter? Things are fine here. I need to speak to Emma about something work related, did she leave for work yet? To which Snow answered, “no, she hasn't, but. Little Emma, is coming down with a bug”. David knowingly replied,”I see, Snow put the phone on speaker, please”. She pushed the button saying,”you're on”. He started out with a playful, childish tone as he said,” hi my sweet girl how are you feeling?” Like most two year olds Emma said,” Emmy feels yucky daddy! You come home? He said sadly,”not tonight baby, I'll be home when you wake up. Right now I need to talk to; David instantly switched to an authoritative but, adult manner,”Sheriff Swan! Hearing her father address her in that way she blinked rapidly as adult Emma came to,” hey dad what's up? David said,”how you feeling kiddo? Emma replied in her usual fashion,” I'm fine”. Sensing he was going to discuss something confidential, Emma, took the phone off speaker putting it to her ear. Her dad told her,” I accidentally took home Jefferson’s file. Anyway Regina needs it for his arraignment hearing this morning . Before he could say anything, Emma said,” I'll come get it!” She instantly regretted her statement as she turned to see her mother on the other phone giving her a dirty look, as Snow said sternly,” honey we have to go. I HAVE OUR DAUGHTER TO REPRIMAND! To which David try to say in Emma’s defense, “you know snow in her adult mind set, she’s perfectly capable of”. Before he could say making her own decisions Charming receive silence on his end of the phone. 

As she hung up the phone, Snow, walking toward her daughter and said in the motherly yet royal intonation , “Emma Ava Ruth Nolan- Swan, as I told you before, you are going NOWHERE! If anyone is going to get that file from your father, it will be me, whilst you and your brother are taking a nap! Emma retorted with the sass filled tone, “well if we're sleeping, who’s going to take care of the little prince if he wakes up? I can’t touch him! Snow, with the same amount of exasperated sarcasm replied, “Oh, so you admit your sick then? Emma just lowered her eyes as she looked down. With a loving upward movement of her chin, Snow made eye contact with Emma as she said,”Ems, it's okay to ask for help when your not feeling well. You don't have to do everything by yourself anymore! As for you and your little brother, I'll call aunt Ruby or Granny to look after you while I'm out. Alright? Emma nodded as Snow said wonderingly,” now where were we before your father called? Oh yeah, open up my love! I need to take a look at that throat of yours and see what we're dealing with. Snow retrieved the items from her pocket and used the handle on the spoon as a tongue depressor and shown the flashlight in Emma's throat revealing its weakened condition. What she saw, was heartbreaking, as she said,” Oh Emma! your throat is bright red and covered in puss! I think you have strep 

Snow looked saddened by her daughters discomfort when she said,”I bet your hurting pretty badly?

Emma nodded her head and lowered her eyes as she said horsefly,” my throat feels like someone set it on fire, that's why I ransacked the fridge. I’m s-sor; just then she went into a coughing fit. 

Snow wrapped her arms around Emma and patted her back,”shh, easy Em, you NEVER have to apologize for drinking something that comes from me! Do you hear me?

When her coughing subsided Emma answered in a whining tone,” but I'm not a baby, your milk is for Neal only”.

Not surprised by her child's response,snow said,” EMMA AVA, who told you that?

Emma simply said,”no one, but he's a baby and I'm an adult.

Snow replied lovingly,” Emma, even though you're an adult, you will always be my baby girl, and if you need to I would nurse you. All you have to do is ask, okay

Emma said,”okay. Mom, do I have to eat all my breakfast today? Even though I want to eat it, the bacons gonna make my throat hurt”.

Snow smiled and said,”you don't have to eat it, but I want you to try to eat most of your eggs. I’m gonna get your baby brother up and when I come back, ill give you some medicine for your throat. Ok?

Emma said,” okay. But, while it looked like she was complying with her mothers every whim, Emma was merely waiting for the perfect diversion to sneak out.

Snow came back with Neal, happily cooing in her arms as she placed him in his high chair. She looked toward Emma and she noticed that Emma had just swallowed her first bite. As Emma swallowed, she scrunched up her face in pain. Sounding like a toddler Emma emphatically replied,”AWY dat hurt, NO MORE! With that, Emma pushed her plate to the center of the table and rested her head on her hands; where her plate had been. Seeing this sickeningly sweet scene play out, Snow said lovingly but firmly,”Em…ma do I have to bring Neal by you and feed both my babies at the same time? Because I will if you don't take another bite right now”

Emma looked at her mom and gave her a big fat lip and pouty eyed combo,before she whiningly attempted to say,” NOOOO! it's gonna”.

Before Emma could say hurt, Snow started pushing Neal's chair closer to Emma's At this point Emma scrambled to retrieve her plate, but, before she could stick her fork into a piece egg, her mother scolded

,”Em..MA you put that FORK down right NOW!” 

Startled and scared by her mothers intonation, Emma complied immediately. Snow walked over to her child and knelt down in order to make eye contact with her and said,”Emma, yelling at me, is not the way to get what you want. I know it hurts when you swallow, but your tummy is empty and I can't give you medicine if you don’t eat. I'll feed you slowly, to give your throat time to rest, and drink some milk in between bites to help the pain Ok? Emma nodded her head as Snow asked,”now, what do say to Mommy?” Emma looked at Snow sorrowfully and said with a toddler like lisp,” I sorwy mama! Snow pulled her daughter in for a tight hug as she rocked her gently from side to side while saying, “mommy loves you and I'm sorry if I scared you just now”. 

After She made sure Emma was okay, Snow began taking turns feeding her two babies . After their meal was complete, Snow had secretly planed slipping some liquid night quill into Emma's fruit punch filled sippy cup. After breakfast, Snow had gone about preparing Emma's drink,but as she was about to bring it to her, baby Neil threw up all over his highchair and onesie. The outnumbered mother had no choice, but to bathe her infant son. As Snow carried Neal to the bathroom, she told Emma, who was now facing backwards on her chair; sitting on her knees ,” stay here and be a good girl for mama. I'm going to give the baby a bath. When I come back, I'll give you something for your throat and tuck you in my bed. To which little Emma returned with a draw out fuss,”I no wanna sleepy! Scary mommy. Snow felt bad for her baby girl, as she still having one to two nightmares per sleep cycle. She walked back over to her daughter and said,”Ems when mama comes back, you don't have to go sleepy, But you do need to lay on my bed and relax with your blankly and paci, ok? Now, turn around and sit on your Tuchie.

Little Emma replied reluctantly but sweetly, “OK mommy ”. As Snow closed the bathroom door behind her, Emma’s cellphone began vibrating in the front pocket of her jeans . Having a Fisher-Price toy smartphone, Emma, knew to push the green button, to answer the phone. She pushed the button and said,with a sweet lisp,” hello who dis? As he heard his little girls voice, David smiled from ear to ear. He said,” hi my girl”. To witch Emma replied with an overly excited shout,”DADDY! Emma's shout was so loud it forced David to pull the phone away from his ear. Emma sweetie, I need you to lower your voice OK, actually; whisper for daddy please. She answered back in a whisper barely audible,”Kay! Daddy, have to play with the puppies and kitties all day? Emmy want play daddy now! Charming's hart broke as he said,”yes honey I do. But I promise to play with my baby girl all day tomorrow. Little Emma smiled happily as she asked,” daddy wead Emma a stowy amarrow? Unable to stand the cuteness of their call charming happily asked,” sure which book? Emma replied with certainty,” night night moon” . He said,” Goodnight Moon it is then”. Next, he proceeded to commit the cardinal sin of toddlerhood. He mentioned the dreaded N word when he said,” okay, we'll make it a nap date”. To which she replied emphatically and with gusto,”EMMA NO NAP!” At that David commanded Semi authoritatively,”you don't speak to daddy like that Emma! Put mommy on the phone right now please! Her voice shook as she replied,” I can't get momma daddy. She gived Baby Neal a bath. To which David said deviously,” She’s giving the baby a bath, well in that case,he said” Emma Ava!” Hearing the adult paternal tone, Emma's eyes fluttered as her adult personally resurfaced as she said in a whisper,” dad what's up? Charming said, nothing, but I need someone to come pick up the file. Regina called looking for it and you”. To which Emma replied,” for me? Why, what time is it? David said,” 8:45”. Emma said in a panicked whisper, 8:45! Regina's gonna kill me! I'll be there soon, be outside in 15 minutes. Emma continued to sit in her chair till she herd the bath water start to run. After it had run for a few minutes, she then tiptoed to the front door and stealthily let herself out of the apartment. Unbeknownst to Emma, Snow watched the scene unfold from behind the semi frosted door. As soon as the front door closed, she entered the living room and said,”oh my sweet little one, you are slick, but not slick enough to evade the gaze or reach of; The Bandit.

Knowing full well where Emma was headed, Snow put In a quick call to Regina at the station. 

“Hi Regina it's Snow. How are you?”

Regina said,”I'm well dear. What can I do for you?”

Snow asked,”Did you tell Charming that you where looking for Emma?”

A little shocked Regina answered,”Yes, but only just now, I need Emma to appear at Jefferson’s arraignment, as she was the arresting officer. Wait a minute Snow,” how do you know I spoke with David?

Snow confessed outright to her stepmother about her earshot eavesdropping. She also told her of the events that transpired thus far this morning.

When she was finished explaining, Regina said,” well Jefferson’s case is the second on today's docket And is scheduled to start at 9:30am. The total preceding shouldn't take longer than a half an hour to 45 minutes at the most. If you’d like, I'll send her home right after?

No, you don’t have to do that mom. In fact, I'm formulating a plan to teach our little wanna be bandit a lesson in self worth and preservation. Snow then changed the tone of her voice to a more sinister pitch as she continued,” I will need your help to “execute it” as it were!

Hearing an unexpected devious undertones in Snow White voice, the former evil Queen listened intently as Snow divulged the various aspects of her plan. When Snow had finished, Regina, in her formally devilish undertone said,”I like it, I like it, l love it, I’M IN!

One thing neither Snow nor Regina could have foreseen, was a small kink in their plan. A two foot tall, 20 pound kink, in the form of Snow’s six month old son Prince Neal


	2. A Little Prince’s First Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, and six month old Neal, share a rare gift between magical siblings. The gift of Oratio Infans ( telepathic pre speech of infancy). When the Prince's teasing of Emma backfires it leads to his first punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, so growing up, one of my favorite movies was baby genius. In the story, I want to find a meaningful way to include baby Neal, without making him a minor character. So I decided to make him highly intelligent; with an I.Q. Of 145. I also wanted give him the ability to communicate with Emma, just like babies in the movie.
> 
> Secondly, I'm a fan of traumatizingEmma's story of the same name, ( particularly chapter 42 entitled delayed). I was inspired by this chapter, as well as my own disability, (cerebral palsy) to incorporate in the story some developmental delays stemming from Emma's childhood.

Emma made it out of the apparent undetected or so she thought. As she got in her bug, she herd a familiar voice telepathically. It was her baby brother,Neal, and he was trying to warn her.Warn her as to what their mother and grandmother had in store for Emma. 

It was a rare gift in any magical realm for siblings to communicate in this manner; especially siblings with such an expansive age gap between them. Since her regressive behavior appeared, she has not only been able to understand her brother, but she could also speak (semi-effectively) in infant pre-speach. What to adults sounds like random cooing and babbling, is actually the ancient language of infancy.

“Emma, Emma we need to talk”.

“I can't talk now Neal, I have to get back before mom knows I'm gone. Wait a minute aren’t you taking s bath? We never talk during bath time cause you scream your head off, like a little girl”.

“I DO NOT scream like a girl! I just don't like it when mom pours the water over my head. It gets the soup off, but then, it goes in my nose and mouth; it tastes awful and I can't breathe during it. All this, coming from the adult baby who cries historically, when mommy wipes her bottom with a cold wet nap during EVERY diaper change”.

“ ok, first off, the last time that happened;I had a bad case of diaper rash. Every time mom wiped me with the the wet ones It burned really bad. Secondly, I hate the cold rush of air that hits when she opens my wet diaper and then wipes me with an equally cold clothe”.

To which Neal replied sarcastically,” well here's an idea Sherlock, if the feeling of cold on wet bothers you so much; ask mom to warm them up while your big. Duh! Wait a minute, two nights ago, mom said and I quote,” that your bottom was sore” when she spoke to Dr. Whale by phone. Which can only mean, that you have diaper rash right now. Realizing that Emma’s silence meant that she was embarrassed by it. With that he burst out laughing.

Emma was beginning to get frustrated when she bellowed, “NEAL STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! Anyway, how is it your not scalp deep in soapy water?

As Emma finished her question, she pulled up to the shelter to wait for her father. While packing, Neal tentatively answered,” Yeah, funny you should mention that, mom’s slowly undressing me as we speak in the bathroom.

Emma replied in kind,”slowly, why slowly? Usually, she likes to have you in and out of the tub in ten minutes, to avoid the meltdown of the century. We’ve been speaking now for, Emma paused to look at her watch, it was now nine o’clock. We have been talking for fifteen minutes already! Neal what do you know and quit stalling, please?”. 

To which he said,” well, for staters, your not as stealthful as you think. Mom was watching from behind the bathroom door. The running bath water was a ruse. Mom knew you’d sneak out to get the file and go to work. Currently, she's on the phone, hatching a plan with grandma to run you ragged after the Arraignment. Mom wants grandma to make you so tired, that you’ll have no choice but to admit your sick and be home by noon. So, to make a long story short, your busted! At this point, Neal had a sly little grin on his face, as he happily began taunting Emma. He started to sing in a sarcastic tone one verse over and over

Your busted; your busted  
You think your slick, but, your busted  
Your sick and your rundown  
Grandma’s gonna make you bow down  
Your busted; your busted  
Your caught

In the middle of his third recitation, Emma’s voice wavered as she screamed,”STOP IT! I know I'm in trouble. Can you please help and try to find out what they have in store for me instead of…just then Emma's voice hiccuped and tears streamed down her face as she sobbed out,”making fun of me”.

Without realizing it, David had walked up to his daughter’s car, just as she started crying. It was then that he nervously rapped on her slightly opened window; saying firmly,”Emma Swan! Her eyes fluttered rapidly as her head turned in the direction of her father’s voice. Emma's voice cracked as she said,” dad?” 

Concerned for his daughters welfare, he quickly opened the car door saying,”Emma, honey are you alright? Why are you crying? Emma shrugged off by saying,” it's nothing I can't handle dad. I'll be fine, I promise. Just then, Emma scouted over to the passenger’s seat to grab the file. As she tucked it in between the seats, David noticed her reddened completion and pressed a kiss to her forehead saying,” Emma baby you feel really warm, maybe you should consider going home after the hearing. His stubbornly independent child simply replied,”Thanks dad, but I'll be alright, I won't push it. It was then that Emma closed the car door and drove off. As soon as she pulled out of sight, Charming put in a concerned call to Regina.

“Hey Regina, it's David, I just gave Emma the file and she's on her way to you. I have to confess though I'm a little concerned about her behavior just now. I don't think it's psychological in nature, I think it was induced by magic

Why? What did you see exactly?

When I came out of the shelter to give her the file, I found her flushed and crying. As I got closer, I found her cooing and babbling into thin air. It was as if she were arguing with an invisible person. Regina, to tell you the truth, I'm more then a little worried.

“I wouldn't be overly concerned just yet David. In most magical realms, there is a rare phenomenon, known as Oratio infans. It's English translation is infant speech”. Regina explained the condition to David, but, she was astonished by the possibility that Emma might be able to converse with her baby bother in this manner. She went on to ask,” David, can you hold on a minute? I actually have snow on the other line, I should have more information soon.

“Thanks Regina, oh by the way, can you do me a favor, please?”

“Sure, what do you need?”

I'm sure by now, Snow told you that Emma's sick and snuck out.

“She has”.

After the proceedings, could you keep her at your office, retake her temperature and put her down for a nap?

“Don't worry David, Snow and I already have a plan in the works to get her home by noon in her crib”.

“I should have known. Bye Regina”.

Regina said goodbye to David and switch back to Snow’s line as she asked,” So, I know about my granddaughters unsanctioned outing. How’s my little grandson doing?

Snow answered,” well you know he threw up his breakfast, so I'm about to give him a bath. I will say this though, when I give him a bath normally, he screams head off! But now he's cooing and babbling with gusto

Regina replied with a sinister undertone,”oh he has, has he? Snow, are you on speaker?”

“Yeah”.

“Take me off, please? She then went on to explain all that just transpired with David and Emma: as well as her suspicions as to the sibling to sibling communication. She also informed Snow as to her suspicions of the little Prince’s behavior”.

To which Snow replied,”oh really, you don't say”. She then looked down at her son with a raised eyebrow and a sheepish grin.

Then Regina told Snow,” don't give anything away. Give me two minutes to transport over to my vault, change into more Queenly attire and get reacquainted with an old (reflective) friend. Then face time me, from Emma's iPad. I have a surprise in store for our young Prince!

Snow removed Neal’s soiled onesie and carried the now diaper clad babe up to the loft to retrieve her daughter's iPad. Once there, she sat on the bed, with an unsuspecting Neal in her lap and dialed Regina. When the call was connected, The two found that Regina was standing in her vault, dressed in her crushed royal blue velvet form fitting gown with the black diamond shaped crystal belt and opened back. Her hair was pulled back into a sophisticated French twist. She looked every part the regal monarch. What made this scene all the more ominous was the fact that Regina was standing in front of her magic mirror.

She greeted Snow and the baby with an overly happy almost singsong,” well hello, my little Prince. How Are you?

Upon seeing his grandmother and hearing her upbeat tone, the young boy began to coo and babble frantically while waving His arms up and down.

What audibly came from the Prince’s lips was,” mi dowa a key no ve te me nana”.

What he actually said was,”hi grandma! When can you come see me?”

Regina gave an understanding nod to her grandson, before answering,”se traba mi rajah, vene prima nana”.

Little Neal’s Eve's widened in shock at his grandmothers unexpected response. She told him,” I'm working my prince. But grandma will visit soon.

Regina paused before continuing,”it's quite rude to continue speaking in a language your mother has long forgotten. So, I'm sending you this very temporary gift.

With that she blew a small puff of purple smoke in Neal's direction. It entered his nose and mouth causing him to cough slightly. When the coughing subsided, he could be heard saying in a toddler voice,” what was that!

Snow startled slightly at the unexpected sound of her sons voice, then she finally said,”Neal!”

The baby turned his head rapidly at the sound of his mother’s voice,” mommy! I can understand you, and you can understand me. But how? Neal turned excitedly toward his grandma. Grandma, what did you send me?

Regina smiled happily at her grandson as she said,” I sent you a temporary vocal cord aging spell. It will allow you to speak with a toddler sounding voice, while, maintaining your prespeach intelligence level. It well last for about fifteen minutes.

“But why?”

Because, I needed to ask you something. I spoke to your daddy earlier. He told me, that when Emma came by to pick up a file for work, she was speaking an unfamiliar language. But more importantly, she was crying. Now, I think you and I both know, she was speaking Oratio Infans. We also know, that, the only other baby she would speak it with is you. What mommy and I can’t quite figure out is, why she was crying. Can you tell us? 

The boy looked back and forth between the two family matriarchs. Then he looked sorrowfully at the floor, with glassy downcast eyes. When he finally spoke with a quivering voice, he said,” I made her cry. But, I think you knew that already Grandma, Otherwise you wouldn’t have dressed so regally. Come to think of it, if I did something wrong, why are you not here to talk to me? Where are you?

Take slightly aback by Neal’s insightfulness, Regina replied in a firm yet regal tone,” well done my Prince, I dressed in this manner to impress upon you the fact that I am the head of this family as well as the head of this kingdom. Just as I expect my subjects to be completely open and honest with me; I expect it even more so from my children and grandchildren! Seeing the fear start to rise in her infant grandson’s eyes, the Queen softened her facial expression and intonation slightly. Sweet boy, I love you, and I love your sister. That being said, by crying while driving, Emma could have been seriously hurt;cause she couldn't see clearly. 

Just then Snow spoke up saying,”your grandmother’s right honey. So, what I want you to do right now is, I want you to tell us everything that happen between you two from the time Emma left till she got to daddy’s job”.

The little boy confessed to eavesdropping on their telephone conversation, to teasing each other about his bath time routine and her diaper rash. He even confessed to Emma asking him to try and find out what they had in store for her. But he forgot the real reason Emma cried; the repetitive song verse.

When he finished telling them what happened, Regina asked,” is there anything else you need to tell us? The boy shook his head no firmly. Although, the Queen in her, had a sinking suspicion, that he may have omitted something crucial accidentally.

To answer your other question, mommy has read our story from Henry’s book, correct?

“Yes”.

Regina walked slowly though her vault showing him objects that she knew were in the books drawings.when she paused in front of the wall of beating harts, she asked,” does anything look familiar?

With a slight smile on his face he said,” that is your wall of harts, which means,you're in your vault. But, why are you there?

She replied as she walked back to the mirror,” I'm here, because I need the help of an old friend, to find out if you told me the truth. She stood in front of the mirror properly and asked,”Neal, do you know what this is?

Neal looked confused by her question and simply said,” that a mirror grandma”.

Sensing her sons confusion, Snow interjected,” uh Regina, he actually doesn't know what that is. By the time we get to this point in the story, he's usually asleep.

Regina thought for a second and said,” yes your right, this is a mirror, but it does something very special that I want to show you. She took a deep breathe and steeled her voice, as she spoke that iconic phrase,” Mirror,Mirror on the Wall”. No sooner then the last word was uttered, that a bright white light appeared and just as quickly faded. Left in its place, was the three dimensional face, of former StoryBrooke news reporter Sydney Glass. He bowed his head in recognition of the Queen; as he greeted her with,”Good morning my Queen, how may I serve thee on this beauty day?

“Morning old fried, I summoned you, to inquire as to the behavior and conduct, of my grandson Prince Neal; toward his sister Princess Emma.

Sydney asked,” Are you referring to this mornings behavior your Majesty?”

“Yes Sydney, the you prince has told us his version of today's events. Now, his mother and I, wish to compare his version; against your in depth analysis of events”.

Sydney’s simple reply was,” as you wish”.

Together, three generations of royals watched, as the events of this morning played out on screen. At first, everything when just as Neal described. Then, he heard his emphasis on the words your busted. It was then, that he remembered what made her cry, that dumb song! Trying to avert the disaster that would come next, Neal screamed,”WAIT STOP!” With that Sydney paused the replay, while mother and grandmother looked toward the boy with equal concern.

Worried by his unexpected outburst, Snow frantically asked,”Neal baby you scared mommy half to death! What is it? What's wrong?

The babe buried his head in his hands and shook it from side to side as he said,”I forgot, I didn't mean to,but I forgot.

Feeling the tension and stress build in her baby’s body, Snow quickly picked Neal up and placed him over her shoulder; while rubbing calming circles on his back. She then asked,” forgot what my love?”

Neal looked at his mother with wide eyes as he bit his lower lip and said,”the real reason I made Emma cry. It's coming up next and now that I think about it, was real mean. He put his head on Snow’s shoulder and sobbed out,”I'm sorry I'm really sorry. But I'm afraid to watch it now after what grandma said. I didn't know she could get hurt

Sensing that her grandson had finally internalized his mistake, Regina teleported herself to emma’s bedroom. “Hey my boy, what's this I hear about you not wanting to see this next part?” Regina motioned to hold him as he spoke. 

Once comfortably in her arms he said,”while I was teasing her I forgot she was driving. I was mad that she was teasing me about my head being dunked during bath time. So when she ask me how I was able to talk with her, I told her she was busted, I wanted to get back at her and came up with the song on the fly.. When I saw how much it irritated her the first time, I repeated it twice more and she started crying.

Snow spoke up saying,” we appreciate your honesty, but I think watching her reaction would teach you that teasing is hurtful and should never be done.

With a last-minute plea in his eyes, Neal begged his grandmother,” please don't make me watch it please! I don't want to see her cry.

Being ever the grandmother and Queen, it was time to pass sentence, upon the young Prince. Taking a cathartic deep breath to help strengthen her resolve, Regina took one last look into those hopeful pleading eyes and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She then said,” you know, I love you,to the moon and back. Which is why, it pains me to say this, but I agree wholeheartedly with your mother. When you see Emma crying, I want you to take a good,long look at her face, and tell me what you see. I'll consider that phase one of your first punishment.

Realizing that he had no choice, but to relive that moment, Neal let out an exasperated,” NOOOO! Once again, he buried his head in his hands, before realizing her last statement. He lifted his head in confusion and asked,” phase one? How many phases are there?

The queen answered matter of factly,” there are three. The second phase, involves you giving Emma a detailed hart felt apology, when she gets to my office. I'm afraid neither of you is going to like the Final phase. Since you confessed, to eavesdropping on our conversation and had planned on divulging the information to your sister, I am temporally removing your ability to speak Oratio Infans. It will be return to you, tonight, once Emma's punishment is carried out. I cant have you interfering with her discipline. Do you understand the conditions of your punishment?

I understand them, but, I don't like them

Snow Said empathetically,” nobody like it honey, that's why they call it punishment.

What happened next, astonished the Queen, Snow and Sydney alike. The young prince humbled himself before the queen as he now sat with a regal poise and spoke with the gravitas of a noblemen 40 years his senior,” while I willingly except the terms of the punishment about to be inflicted upon me, I humbly beseech your Majesty to consider an amendment to the latter article

Impressed by her grandson’s superior verbal ability and regal use of rhetoric, Regina asked in kind,,” what is the nature of the amendment to the third article?”

Neal answered the Question saying,” I acquiesce to this portion of my of punishment. I respectfully request your majesty’s permission to inform my sister as to the temporary disruption of our unique communicative abilities. I request this privilege as a means of repairing the loving bond normally shared between my sister and I; now tainted by my inappropriate behavior. Given her weakened condition, I wish to eliminate any undue stress, that may occur by not being able to converse with me. I love Emma your Majesty, and I do not want her to think she's been abandoned.

She choked back a tear before answering,”I will give due consideration to your proposed amendment. My approval or denial of sed request, will be contingent upon your performance in phases one and two of your punishment. Rendering of my decision, will occur at the end of phase two.

Neal looked at his grandmother and said,” I thank you, for your due consideration of my request, grandmother. I will accept your decision as final and am ready to proceed with the terms of my punishment. For if you did not love me, you would not take the time to correct my impertinent behavior”.

The Queen bowed her head in acknowledgment of the Prince's request and asked Sydney,”Sydney, proceed with the replay of the Prince's behavior,please”.

Sydney humbly asked,” before I accede to your Majesty’s request, might I request a private audience? Please?”

Regina passed the baby back to Snow, said,” granted” and teleported back to her vault. Once there she asked,” how may I help you Sydney?

Sydney looked sick to his stomach,when he asked pleadingly,and while rambling franticly,”must I do this? The young Prince seems honesty repentant. What good would it serve in making him cry?

Regina sincerely considered Sydney’s request before saying,”Sydney my dear friend, I appreciate your loyalty to my family and myself. I know you are particularly fond of my grandchildren; especially Neal. That being said,my goal with the Prince, is to get him make the connection that words have the power to elicit very strong emotions. Those emotions cause physical pain. I know Neal says he understands what he did to Emma. Now,I want him to see the physical pain on her face, so he’ll think twice before doing it again”.

Next, he inquired about Emma,”what of the young Princess?” Is she still regressing?

The Queen spoke fondly saying,”ahh. My sweet,funny and feisty girl. She's actually on her way to the office. Like her brother, she too is in trouble

Sydney said,”let me guess. She's sick with a fever, possible strep throat and a bad case of diaper rash. Emma also tried sneaking of the house, but failed, under the watch of Snow’s bandit eye. Well, here's something, neither of you know. The Princess isn't wearing here leg braces.

The regal grandmother’s face went from serene to furious in seconds,” she isn't wearing WHAT? Oh, little girl, you just added pre court spanking to your punishment!

As he forgot the reason for their use, Sydney asked,”forgive my forgetfulness your majesty, but why, is she wearing leg braces again?

Regina told Sydney,” when Emma first regressed, everything, seemed on par for a typical two year olds development. Three weeks in, however, she started to walk on tiptoe and would fall whenever she tried to run and play. A week later, we took the children to the playground. We played on the seesaw, she got board and ran toward the slide. As I tried to catch up to her, I happened to look down at her feet; noticing both had a severe inward turn. I didn't make it to her in time. Two strides later, she tripped on a crack falling forward, head landing hard on the ladders bottom rung. Resulting in a three inch gash and ten stitches. We discussed the gait problem with Whale, who said that he'd have to retrieve her pediatric records for a definitive answer. Turns out, as an actual two year old, she had a moderate case. Under the love and care of the Swan’s, it was in the process of being corrected. However,it slowly slipped to the way side when she entered the system the workers made copious notes as to the changes in her condition and even when as far as scheduled various appoints. Unfortunately, her foster parent failed to follow through, and moderate case turned severe.

Sydney simply asked,” why?”

In addition to the foot malformation, she suffered from numerous developmental delays. Chief among them, were poor core control, feeding and behavioral issues. Dr. Whale seems to think, that the reoccurrence is due to a Combination of her magic being tied to her emotions and her sudden regressive tendencies. 

Shock he said,” you mean that her magic caused a reoccurrence of her delays, because it was a time when she needed the most love and attention and failed to receive it?”

Regina said,” yes. Since Emma was an actual baby when the symptoms first appeared, and a theoretical baby when they reappeared, she can't undue the condition via magic. So the only way to correct the condition now, is through bracing, therapy and worst case scenario corrective surgery. Her parents and I agreed, that if she chose not to comply with bracing schedule, she would be disciplined by the “adult” who discovered the infraction. If she disobeys as an adult she will be spanked. Disobedience as a Child, results in time out after being placed in the braces regardless of mindset.

Sydney apologized for Emma's setbacks and asks,”And, what of her punishment for sneaking out? May I be of service?

She looked at Sydney and said “very perceptive old friend. Yes, I plan on sending Emma out, on a few magically enhanced calls. I will need you to watch and report, her stamina level is of great importance to me. I want her to feel the weight of her illness, so she has no choice, but to admit she is sick. Then, like her bother, she’ll think twice!

He then said,”I will do as your Majesty commands. May I be permitted to ask one final request?

“Yes?”

He asked,”before I commence with the replay, may I be permitted to address the young Prince? I wish to commend him on his regal performance and the acceptance of his forthcoming discipline”.

The queen told him,”request granted Sydney. I thank you my friend. With that, there was another puff of purple smoke as she teleported back. Once there she texted Snow,” Sydney informed me,” Emma's braces MIA! Will deal with her when done here”. Snow nodded in agreement; as Sydney appeared.

Sydney turned to the boy and said,”my Prince, I wish to commend you on your current behavior. You have shown us, that you posses the character wisdom and poise of a royal far beyond your year! As we proceed with the video, remember, a good King is one who shows fierceness of strength in battle. However, he also humbles himself before his people and admits when he is wrong. My boy I know you don't want to see the hurt on emma’s face as she cries. It is those visuals that will humble and help you to apologize in ernest when she arrives. All around you love and cherish you as well as your sister. There is nothing we would not do for either of you”.

Regina and Snow saw the fear in the boys eyes ease slightly at Sydney’s kind words. With that,Snow said,” Sydney may have put it more eloquently, then mommy, but deep down, I think you know we’re both right”.

Regina then asked,” how about it my boy, are you ready to watch the rest of the video?”

The Prince looked to Regina and said,”I'm ready grandma, I'm afraid, but I'm ready!” With that, Neal looked back at his grandmother with a silent question in his eyes. The Queen nodded in understanding, as he turned to Sydney and asked,” Mr. Glass, I humbly implore you to proceed with the video, please?

Sydney smiled as he said,”as you wish, my young Prince! He started the feed just as the boy began singing. 

Neal tried to put his hands over his ears while shaking his head. But was denied the action, as Regina placed his hands back at his sides. During the second verse, tears began to fall from his eyes as Emma begged him to stop. He watched as she was stopped at red light; chest heaving rapidly as she threw her head back in frustration. At the end of the final stanza, emma was parked at the shelter. Suddenly, there was A close up of Emma's distraught face. 

Regina asked Sydney,” please pause the video here Sydney? Then, she rose and said,”I want you to see this properly, so we’re going to take a little trip. For a forth time Regina teleported back to the vault with Neal securely in her arms She walked over to Sydney’s mirror stood in it properly and said,” I want you to take a good long look at this picture, before you answer my next questions

Neal took a long,hard look at the beleaguered expression on Emma's face. She was defeated and her face showed it. His voice hiccuped as he spoke,”I didn't just tease her grandma. He quickly raped his hands around her neck, sobbing uncontrollably as he choked out,”I DESTROYED HER! I DESTROYED MY SISTER!

It took a long minute of rocking and shushing before he quieted down enough to hear her. She told him,”Emma's safe, she's ok, but you did hurt her feelings though. Do me a favor, look at fear face and tell me what you see?

The prince looked again at his sister’s face as he said,”her face is red and blotchy, her eyes are puffy and swollen, and she has tears streaming down her face”.

The Queen continued,”if her eyes are swollen and teary, can she see clearly?

His simple reply was,”no”.

Next, she asked,”what might have happened if that light had been green, while she was driving?  
Neal took a deep breathe before answering,”She could have been seriously hurt. He pause for a long minute, as he gasped the real meaning behind her question. As he continued, oh my GOD, I COULD HAVE KILLED HER!!! He grab Regina's neck in a Death grip and laid his heard back on he shoulder saying, I'm so SORRY grandma!

Regina rocked him softly as she said,”one final question my sweet boy, what must you do now?

Neal didn't hesitate when he said,” apologize wholeheartedly!

Regina said in a sweet tone,”well done my love. Phase one of your punishment is over! Regina then ask Snow,” Snow what do you say I teleport you over to my office, and we'll meet you there for phase two?

Snow said,” sure, just let me get a change of clothes for Neal”.

Regina said,” don't worry about the clothes hun, I have emergency diaper bags at the office. You can change him while we wait. Snow said,”ok” and Regina teleported her to the office; followed by Neal and herself. Once there Snow took Neal from Regina and said,”I am unbelievably proud of you! What you just did, took a lot of guts. Now, what do you say we put some clothes on you?” When Neal was dressed, Snow brought him over to the cough, where the three waited for Emma's arrival. The time was now, ten minutes after nine. A minute later, Sydney's face appeared in the wall mirror, opposite the cough.

Sydney said,” pardon me, your Majesties, but the Princess has just entered the lobby”.  
The Queen asked, please, put her on screen Sydney?

They saw Emma crying as she slowly ascended the staircase. As she neared the landing that lead to Regina's office,adult Emma uncharacteristically cried out,” grandma!, grandma!”

Neal became frantic at the site of his sister, asking Regina,”grandma, what if she doesn't want to speak to me cause she's so upset? What do I do?”

Regina quickly said,” I'll talk to her and calm her down. For now, you two hide in the bathroom. Once there, Regina grabbed a few tissues from her desk, and rush out to help emma. As she open the door, she saw Emma standing there sobbing. Regina enveloped her granddaughter in a tight hug as she said softly,”EmMa sweetheart what's wrong? She took the girl by the hand, handed her a tissue, and led she over to the cough. 

As she sat, Emma winced in pain, as little Emma yelled out,” AWY Nana boo boo!”

Hearing little Emma's cries of pain from inside the bathroom, Neal said,” oh God I hate that feeling! By the way mom, you might want to find a way to warm up the wipes for Emma, she doesn't like the feeling of cold wipes Snow interrupted,” on cold skin?” I know now honey, just like I know you don't like your head dunked, I won't do either anymore”.  
Meanwhile, in the office, Regina asked with great concern,”what hurts baby girl?

Little Emma cried out,” my Tuchie ...it burns weal bad!

Regina pulled her into a tight side hug as she kissed her feverish far head saying,” don't worry sweetheart, grandma will make that and your fever feel better soon. Right now, I need to talk to EMMA AVA!

Emma came to and said,” grandma?”

The Queen smiled softly while playing stupid saying,”Emma why were you crying?”

Emma looked down at the floor with sad eyes, as she said,”I did something wrong, but, I know mom told you part of it already. How I know is gonna sound crazy”.

Her grandmother said,”Emma, we live in a magical realm, there very little you could tell me that would sound crazy”.

Emma took a Deep breath and said,” I can talk with Neal telepathically. While I was coming here, (her breathe hitch as she looked at het grandma through watery eyes) he was…..”

Regina cut in saying,” making fun of you”.

Emma nodded her head in confusion and Regina showed her everything that happened before she arrived. Surprised by what she saw, emma said wow he really is sorry isn't he. How much longer does he have on that aging spell?l

Regina answered “ about five minutes, and I know, really wanted to apologize to you. So,what do you say? You ready?

Emma nodded and said,” yes” as Regina called out,” Snow, you can bring him out now”.

Snow came out with a very nervous looking Neal in her arms. As Snow stood in front of her, looking displeased, Emma started to apologize. “Mom, I'm really sorry, for sneaking out. I wasn't thinking about my health. I just wanted to do well at my job.

She thought for a minute saying,”honey, while we both appreciate your improving work ethic, we both agree that your health comes first! Which is why, you will be spending the day here, with your grandmother Aunt Ruby will man the station and all calls will be forwarded to your cell. At any rate this isn't all your fault, which is why, I will killing your father in the morning! That bring said, your little brother has something to say”.

Snow passed Neal to Emma as he said,”I wanted to apologize to you, and would understand it, if you didn't wan to speak to me anymore. What I did, was both, thoughtless and reckless. In teasing you, I only meant to scare you about your punishment. I couldn't foresee the consequences of what could have happened as you drove. That is, until, grandma had Sydney show me your reaction. Then, I saw you at the red light, and she asked me what could have happened if it was green. He blurted out, I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU EMMA! He buried his head in her neck and whispered I’m sorry and I love you”.

Emma held her brother close, rubbing his back, as she said,”I love you too, kiddo! You’re right, you know, it was stud and dangerous on both our parts. Let's make a deal, we won't tease each other, as long as I'm driving. Deal? Neal said, deal, as she continued. You are wrong about one thing thing though. The boy asked,”what? His sister said, no matter what you do, I will NEVER STOP talking to you! You are my brother, and you are forgiven….at least on my end.

With that both children, looked back and forth between their mother and grandmother, who had tears in their eyes. Snow spoke up first, saying,” I'm very proud of both of you!” Regina spoke next, as she said,” Phase two is now over, and I agree to your amendment, you may tell her; before proceeding with the final phase

Emma looked nervous as she asked Neal,” tell me what”.

Her little brother took a slow deep breath and said,” as the final part of my punishment, grandma is going to “temporarily” disable my ability to speak with you telepathically. Shocked and scared the girls eyes went wide as she asked,”what? Why? Neal continued saying” the Queen wishes for me not to interfere with your punishment. I asked her to let me tell you, because I didn't want you to think I abandoned you all of a sudden. He then look to Regina gallantly and said,”I'm ready to begin the final phase; grandmother!

With that, another puff of purple smoke appeared, and was blown into Neal's face. Once it dissipated, Regina asked Emma,”now, try to speak to your brother?”

Telepathically, Emma asked,”Neal can you hear me?

Audibly what was heard was me ore te Nakele?

When she received no response, Emma gasped in fear. She tried again, but, to no avail. With tears streaming down her face and a quiver in her voice, Emma looked to her grandmother asking,”I know why grandma, but, for how long?

Regina walked over to the girl and knelt down to make eye contact. While wiping her tears away with thumb, the Queen told her granddaughter,”your gift will be return, after family diner tonight, so long as you successfully complete your punishment. Poor Emma nodded solemnly in understanding 

Seeing the dejected look on his sister’s face, the Prince hastily asked,” Your majesty I respectfully ask, for the quickest private audience in history? Regina agreed, taking the boy out of listening range. Whatever the boy asked, it looked like the Queen agreed to his request, as she nodded her head in agreement. Seemingly pleased, Regina brought Neal back, handing him to Snow. Mother and daughter exchanged knowing looks as Snow told Emma,”Neal and I need to go now. You be good and listen to your grandmother. Mommy loves you Princess! Scared by what was about to happen, Emma cried out,”wait mommy I'm sorry, please don't GOOOOO! 

Regina ushered Snow and Neal out the door, as She closed the door behind them. She leaned her far head against the door, trying to steel her resolve as she thought to herself,”now all that's left to do is punish Emma.


	3. Chapter Three; Stressed Out Sheriff Swan Part 1;  (Childhood Trauma and Adult Anxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina prepares to discipline Emma. In doing so, Emma is plagued, by vivid flashbacks of past child abuse. Child abuse experience at the hands of her foster father Mr. Edward Haskins Sr. Emma relieves the torture, while describing it for her grandmother. Thus forcing the Queen, to medicate her granddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : The abuse depicted in this chapter is told in intricate, but GRAPHIC DETAIL. You are now, or have been a victim of child abuse, PROCEED WITH CAUTION BEFORE READING!!!
> 
> Hey guys! I had to take down chapter 3, because I added to and edited the last paragraph, so it flows more cohesively into chapter 4. 
> 
> I hope you guys like the changes I made. And before people start asking, I am working on chapter 4. It’s entitled Snow’s Emotional Roll a Coaster Ride. It is the longest chapter I’ve written thus far and is nearly complete.
> 
> Alterations the chapter include: changes to Regina‘s expectations for Snow and Emma; regarding their stay at the mansion. 
> 
> This paragraph also introduces two new/ semi-new original characters Christine Rogers and Isabel fisher. The character of Christine Rogers, should sound semi-familiar, to most of my subscribers. it’s because, she was an integral part; of my other work, entitled 3 AM House Call. In that story, Christine was the Castle nursery’s wet nurse. In this story, aspects of her former job description, still apply to the younger members of the Royal Family. However in Storeybrook, she holds down two jobs. Her primary day job is as Storeybrook Elementary’s pre-K teacher. Her afternoon job, involves helping Dr, Isabelle Fisher as a lactation/forced regression specialist for StoryBrooke’s Little Population. However, both jobs cease, at the drop of a hat; when The Queen Requests Her Presents to fulfill her traditional duties for the “babies” of The Royal Household.
> 
> Dr. is in the Fisher, is new to Storeybrook. She’s been a resident for nine weeks, and is the owner and proprietor of Stepping Stones Little’s Clinic and Hospital. 
> 
> Both characters, have a cameo mention at the end of chapter 3. But will come into play permanently in chapter 4. So, enjoy the read write and tell me what you think.

Once Regina regained her composure, she turned round, to see adult Emma cowering on the cough. The girl was curled up in a tight ball. Her knees were brought up to her chest, with her head resting on top, as she sobbed lightly. Knowing all the physical and emotional abuse her granddaughter endured growing in the foster care, the Queen approached with caution, as she spoke with a soft sincerity.

“Emma. Sweetheart, it's going to be alright. It's not going turnout like you think it will”. When she reached Emma, Regina knelt down, as she asked,” baby girl, look at grandma, please?” Petrified, Emma shook her head no. Maintaining her composure, while speaking with a slightly stricter intonation, Regina said”Emma I will give you to the count of five, to look at me and tell gran what's bothering you! If you do not tell me, it will only intensify the first phase of your punishment! Still displaying a scared, yet defiant manner, the Queen had no choice, but to begin counting slowly. ONE……she still remained motionless. TWO……Emma's low cries could be heard as she involuntarily hiccuped. THREE….the Queen could see the young Princess start to formulate an ernest response to her grandmother’s question. At the sound of the first consonant on the word, FOUR, Emma's head shot up frantically; as she let out a sorrowful, yet pleading cry.

NOOOO……WAIT…..PLEASE STOP! Copious amounts of tears flowed freely, and her chest heaved wildly, as she conceded; I'll tell you, I'll tell you, just please stop counting!

Regina Grabbed the box of tissues on her desk, and sat beside Emma, as she motioned for her to come sit on her lap. The girl winced in pain, as she slowly sat, wrapping her arms and legs around her grandma’s neck and waste. Regina took a couple of tissue and wiped Emma's face. Then, she laid her head, on the Queens shoulder

Emma spoke slowly at first, saying,” I've never spoke of this to anyone, other than the doctors and social worker who treated me, after it happen.

Frightened, by what she was about to hear, Regina tentatively asked,” never told anyone what; zmy love?

With that, Emma lifted her shirt, exposing numerous old scars. The grandmother gasped in Horror, as she saw both faded and raised scars, covering her upper body. Regina's eyes were glassy and her voice cracked slightly as she asked,”Emma, who did this heinous thing to you, my sweet baby?”

Emma said with a gut wrenching ire as her face turned cold as stone,”Mr. EDWARD JAMES HASKINS SR.! The drunken bastard, was my foster father, from 6 to 6 ½ years of age. I lived with him, his wife Allison and their biological children; 9 year old Catherine and 13 year old Edward Jr. I'll give two guesses whom that inebriated shit head adored.

Regina said,” his son Edward , but why? Before she allowed Emma to answer her question, the Queen cautioned sternly, “before you continue to speak ill of Mr. Haskins, you will do so, without the use of profanity . You a high ranking member of the Royal family, and how comport yourself, not only reflects upon you; but on the family as a whole! Now, curve your tongue as you proceed, and tell me why!”

Emma continued, “when Edward was 13, he made his junior high school’s varsity track team, his father was the coach. Haskins despised me from the get go. I heard him say to Allison once, and I quote,”I can't understand why, you would voluntarily choose to foster something so defective and expensive ”. It annoyed him, that I wasn't perfect. After he said that, Allison became furious, answering him back in a venomous tone. “Emma is not defective or expensive! She is a bright, beautiful well mannered and a caring little girl. Even though I'm fostering her right now, I'm planning on adopting her!” She shouldn't have made that last statement. The Bourbon smelling booze hound, raise his right hand, backhanding her across the right side of her face. She must've been off balance, cause she fell to the floor, with a thunderous crash. As he left the room, he turned in the door jam saying,” you adopt that defect and I'm gone!” Allison raised her head confidently and said,”then leave! You bombed belligerent, bastard, we don't need you and I am adopting Emma!” We didn't hear from him for the next two months, and those were the happiest eight weeks of my childhood.

What really angered him, causing him to make that statement, was that I need a new wheelchair. Surprised by what she said, Regina asked in a questioning tone,”a new wheelchair?” Emma continue saying,”I only started taking supported steps, when I was 20 months old. Concerned by my slow development, the Swans took me to my pediatrician, and she sent my for a developmental evaluation. The therapists examined me and determined, that even though I was nearly two chronologically, physically I was about nine months old. The Physical therapist there suggested, that due to my poor trunk control and inability to walk, a stroller chair should be ordered”. Sensing Regina's confusion, Emma showed her a picture on here phone. Regina looked at the picture and said,”so, it's basically a stroller frame, with a toddler sized adapted wheelchair seat? She then asked,” how much does this cost? She scrolled down, to look at the price as she said in amazement,”$2,867.25 really! A regular stroller costs $250.00”. 

Emma said,” yeah tell me abut it. Four months before I got placed with the Haskins, my social worker took me to the doctor to order my first wheelchair. My group home records showed, that that my insurance covered about 80% of the chairs cost. But I didn't receive the wheelchair for another five months and it fell to my new foster parents to pay the bills balance. Her grandmother asked,”how much did they have to pay?” Emma answered,”$554.27. It was later that night, that I herd him make that comment to Allison.

When Emma finished her thought, Regina asked,”well, I know that demons, opinion of you. But, something he said in that statement intrigued me, Allison voluntarily chose to foster you?” How did you meet her?

Allison worked as a Physical Therapists Assistant, at the Eleanor Roosevelt Home for Children with Developmental Disabilities. She worked the twelve hour day shift, where she enjoyed working with all the kids in her case load, but to her I was special. She would always give me small gifts, teddy Bears, candy, etc. Once in a while, when I was sick or had a nightmare, she would pull a double shift. There, she would sing to me or read to me, from a book of fairy tales I never retuned to the school’s library. Ironically, my favorite story, was our story. One night, she saw me crying with the book opened to a full page picture of Snow White. Above Snow’s head, I tried to write the word MOMMY, but it looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics. She walked into my room and asked me why I was crying. I told her, an older boy made fun of me, for believing in fairy tales. She scooped me up, sat in the rocking chair in my room, and rocked me to sleep. Before I lost consciousness, I whispered, good night mommy as she kissed me on my head. Apparently, me saying that, helped her make half of her decision”. The Queen asked,” what else did she need to know?” She continued,”Occasionally, on the weekends, she would bring Catherine to play. She wanted to see how we would get along. We got along GREAT! We were so good together, that one day I decided to play hooky from therapy, she found us playing in the adapted dollhouse; in the indoor playground. Before she busted me, she overheard us talking. Catherine said to me,’ I wish you where my little sister”. I said, me too, and we hugged really tight. The hug was interrupted, By someone clearing their throat. We both turned to the sound, and saw her crying, with a cheesy smile on her face, then I got busted! Two weeks later, on my 6th birthday, she and Catherine brought me a big present; a babydoll in a pink frilly dress with blond curly hair. There was also a card, that read,” happy 6th birthday sweet Emma. Will you please be our foster daughter and sister? Without hesitation, I screamed at the top of my lungs YES!, that sealed the deal, cause a week later I moved in.

Regina held her breathe as she ask,” so how did it go from semi-happy family, to nearly being beaten to death?

Emma's eyes turned glassy once more, as she said,”I broke the “bast”

Regina cut Emma off mid-swear,”EMMA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! You’ve already swore three times in the last 3 ½ minutes. If you speak profanely again, you will not only force me to change how the first phase of your punishment is administered, but I will also change quantity and placement”.

Emma knew she was going to be punished, but, she sounded confused when she asked,”grandma, I know you know that I snuck out, but what do quantity and placement have to do with the first part of my punishment?”

The Queen answered Emma's question, with a sinister sounding question as she asked,”Emma, what's missing from your ensemble today? Still confused, the girl shrugged her shoulders, as she looked over her outfit. With that, Regina slid her hand through Emma's pant leg and squeezed the back of her calve. The young girls eyes went wide, as she realized, her braces were missing. Emma knew the punishment for the offense, throwing her head back as she whined,”oh no, you're gonna spank me? In her formerly devious yet regal tone Regina said,”yes if you utter another foul word, it will go from clothed to bare-bottomed, the number delivered will be increased and for every profane word spoken, one slap will be placed to your diaper rash area. NOW finish the story, and think before you speak. Have I made myself perfectly clear! Emma responded in a quivering whine,”yes, but I've never been spanked bare-bottomed before. Please don't! Regina cupped the fearful girls chin in her hand, as she said”I won't have to honey, if you behave. Now, continue with the story, please.

Emma took a deep breath as she said,” from the time he left in mid November, till the middle of January, the four of us were a real family. I even got Edward Jr. to love me. Whenever mom had to work late, cause of staff meetings, he was in charge of my bedtime routine. Both he and Catherine would bathe me, then he would diaper and dress me and put me to bed. But not before I begged him for three or four bedtime stories. The Queen in her could plainly see the happiness in Emma's sheepish grin. But the grandmother and mother in her won out as she playfully chastised in a a singsong voice,”EmMA , did you use your puppy dog pouty face, to guilt your brother into reading you extra stories? Emma playfully answered,” may….be” knowing twofold, that that was a lie, and that the next part of the story would be unbearable to tell, the grandmother decided to give Emma a few moments of happiness. Regina lightly grabbed Emma's wrists. Bringing them together, while she tickled Emma's stomach with her pointer fingers. At first, the touch was ghostingly light, as Emma barely moved. But, as Emma refused to answer, Regina picked up the pace. Emma giggled hysterically as Regina asked,”did you trick your foster brother Emma? She tried to lean back, to escape the relentless touch ,saying,”that tickles to much grandma. Stop please?” Regina said,”then tell me sweetheart? Finally, Emma relented,”okay , okay,I did! Regina laughed, as she gently rewrapped Emma's arms around her neck. As she calmed, Emma erupted, into a rough coughing fit. The grandmother patted her back, while rubbing it in soothing circles saying,”shh baby, slow, deep breathes in and out”.when she was relaxed enough Regina asked,” what happened after your foster father came back? Emma said,”When he came back, he was completely sober, he had apparently been in a voluntary in-patient rehab. He said, that he felt horrible about what he said and did. So he presented each of us with presents. He gave Allison a tennis bracelet. Edward got a locking journal. He gave Catherine and I this. Emma pulled out one of her necklaces and showed it to Regina. It was a little glass unicorn figurine, similar to the one from her mobile, but it was pink and had one half of an interlocking mechanism. She said,”he gave them to us, because we were now sisters and that bond was everlasting and unbearable. Everything was fine, until, that black day in April. 

Regina asked,”what happened?”. It started out, like any other Saturday afternoon, at 3pm. Edward had gone upstairs, to shower and change, for track practice; Catherine was playing jump rope out on the sun porch. Meanwhile, Allison was drive me crazy, with an extra therapy session. She had just finished stretching my feet, and put me on my stomach, to let my crawl around. I didn't want to, so she tried to bribe me, and it worked. At the sound of this, The Queen burst out laughing,”that sounds like a little granddaughter I know!” Emma asked in an angry pout,” what's that supposed to mean?” Regina confessed,”That means, my dear Emma, that you do the same thing in therapy now; when mommy or I take little you. So what’d she use? Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you again. A crawling Minnie Mouse doll, but, that was the begging of the end! Like now, I was still learning to crawl, and the doll was to fast. By the time I caught up to it, the doll had moved, to the middle of the bottom of the stairs. Just as I put my hand on it, Edward came running down the stairs, he looked up to say hi and it distracted me. I don't pull it out in time. Edwards right foot reached for the floor, and got caught underneath the doll causing him to fall forward, landing hard on his knee.

Emma grabbed Regina tightly as she sobbed out,”they took him to the hospital, and Haskins met us there, the doctor told him that Edward broke it and wouldn't be able to run the rest of the season. Haskins was irate, when he found out how it happened, he looked at me with venom in his eyes and left the hospital. He returned home four hours later, drunk and screaming my name; even from the driveway. “ EMMA, YOU DISRUPTIVE LITTLE DEFECT, YOU BREAK My SON, I’M GONNA BLISTER YOUR BACKSIDE! Fearful for me, Edward told mom, to hide me in the cupboard under the sink ; he never looked there drunk. Mom did that locking the door, and rush to meet him, in the foyer saying,” Edward she's just a baby, leave her alone, or I'll have you arrested”. Haskins shoved her in the bathroom and locked the door. Finally entertaining the kitchen, he yelled out,”EMMA YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF FIVE TO GET OUT HERE OR YOU’LL REGRET IT!” Emma said,” He started counting, just like you just did, inside the cupboard I silently cried franticly; I lost my balance as the doors flung open. Edward tried to stop him, but he couldn't. What happened next, would leave me both physically and mentally scared for life! He grabbed me forcefully by the hair, and dragged me out of the cupboard over to the table, sat on a kitchen chair and took off his belt. The next thing I knew, three Sharp Wacks landed on my butt, hits four and five assaulted my my mid back. The sixth, landed between my shoulders and neck. Regina started to rock Emma, slowly, back n’ forth as she asked,”what happened next baby girl? The girl began to tremble uncontrollably, (on the verge of mental transition) as she said in a raspy voice,”I don't know what happened next, I blacked out, I woke up in the hospital as they were cleaning my cuts. I just remember screaming bloody murder, as the peroxide came in contact with my skin. They held me down, as I cried for my mom, but the social worker wouldn't let her in. I never saw any of them again!

Regina's voice cracked as she professed,”Emma, the new me, would never strike my children or grandchildren, with anything more than an open hand. That being said, if I EVER meet up with Haskins Sr. I WILL FIREBALL HIM AT THE STAKE! No ONE BEATS MY GRANDDAUGHTER nearly to DEATH AND LIVES! 

Emma shook her head violently as she said franticly yet sternly,” No grandma, no fireballs! If WE steak him I want it traditionally done, by torch, and I want to ignite it. Concerned by what she was hearing Regina said,”Em…ma, why baby, I'll do it happily. NO! I need to hear him beg me not to light the stack. I want to watch, as the flames slowly engulf him as he screams for mercy. When the flames consume his chest, I want to see the look on his face as he realizes, he won't blackout. I want to hurt him, like he hurt me, and worseI need to be the one in control for once! I…. I want. 

Emma's fast and furious death rant brought about another coughing fit. Which in turn, caused her anxiously induced trembling to intensify, as she laid her head on the queens shoulder; as her body went limp. Regina pulled her back, to get a good look at Emma. She looked pale and riddled with fever. In short, she was exhausted. Concerned for the girl’s welfare, the grandmother sprung into action. “Emma, I'm going to lay you down, and take your temperature. Ok? A very weak adult Emma said,”ok gran, but, I can't stop shaking, and my arms and legs feel very week and are starting to hurt.. How am I going to be at the arraignment, in fifteen minutes, if I can't stand?” The concerned monarch said sweetly,”Don't worry about time, sweetie, right now, my main concern is you. I'll be back with the thermometer and medicine, you stay put on the couch; please. Emma nodded weakly. 

When Regina turned to walk away, Emma grabbed her hand, looking, nervous as she asked,” are you still going to spank me, when this stops? Looking perplexed, by the questions timing, Regina thought it over saying,”after what you did today, I normally would spank you. After what you just told me, and the way you look right now, I don't have the hart to do so!” With a sad look in her eyes,” Emma said,” I don't want special treatment grandma. I deserve to be punished for what I've done. I would only ask, that it be done after court, and in the presence of my mother. I don't want to feel alone, like I did, when that jerk beat me. Feeling her hart fill with pride as a lump formed in her throat, the Queen asked” Ems are you sure that's what you want? Emma replied,”yes, I know it's gonna hurt still, but it will make me feel better, because I know it being done by Someone who cares enough about me, to teach me, where my faults lie and how best to correct them. Someone I know won't leave me scarred, shattered and scared because they're drunk and see me only as a paycheck. Someone I know who loves me, and whom I love in return, that someone is my grandmother. As with her grandson before her, the Queen, felt great pride in Emma, as She said,” I'm proud to see you accepting the consequences for your actions. I'm prouder still, to have witnessed the bravery you’ve displayed, in telling me about that part of your life. Now, can I have my hand back, so I can get some supplies to take care of my girl, I'll be by my desk OK? Reluctant to let go, Emma wearily said,”Kay”.

Out from under her desk, the mayor pulled out Emma's diaper bag. From it, she retrieve two four ounce baby bottles, which she filled with toddler formula. She also grabbed two different liquid medications. The first, was an over the counter fever reducer. The second, and more important, was a prescription for Diazepam Concentrate (liquid Valium). It was prescribed by Dr. Hopper, to help alleviate the tremors that Emma experienced, during severe bouts of anxiety. The label read,”take 1 half to two teaspoons; 2 to 4 times daily PRN ( as needed). Regina check the bottle for any important warnings. She found three. The first label read, "concentrated liquid to be mixed in drink or soft food. The second said,” may cause drowsiness. The final warning, caused Regina to grab three of Emma's diapers, the travel container of wipes, and a small bottle of powdered cornstarch . As it read,” may cause incontinence (involuntary loss of bladder or bowel) ”. The grandmother decided to mix in half a Teaspoon in, as Emma would need to be alert in court. She placed the the extra diapers in her tote bag and went back to the couch to treat her granddaughter. 

What she saw upset her slightly. Emma trying to sit up, as drained as she was, but couldn't as she fell back on the couch pillow. As she smiled to herself in a semi stern voice,” Emma Ava what did grandma tell you?” Emma replied,” technically, I'm still on the couch, but I need to go to the bathroom. Regina said, “I can help you with that, but adult you, isn't going to like my solution. Tired and a little confused, Emma started to ask,” what's that supposed to…..just then, Regina held up one of her diapers. Emma whimpered,” NOOOO! I wanna go in the bathroom. I'm not in my little state of mind! The Queen answered her in a regal tone,” that's true my dear, but, if you were where you belonged right now, you would be wearing one of these! Since you took it upon yourself, to deliberately disobey your mother by sneaking out, I'll be treating you as if you were in sed mindset; in private. In the courtroom , I will speak to you in a manner befitting your position, during recesses we will converse as if you were little. The goal of the forced regression, is to get you to internalize, that relying on others for help is necessary at times. I'll consider this phase two of your punishment”. Emma, wined weakly,”But I wanna go…”. Regina counted with,”Baby girl, you nearly fell over trying to sit up, you're to weak to sit on the potty. Just as Regina sat on the couch to start changing Emma, they heard a familiar voice say in agreement ,”I think that's a great punishment grandma! Allow me to add another caveat, Snow said as she entered the room, delivering the ominous warning. It's so great in fact, that I think, that we should continue the forced regression at home for the remainder of your illness”. Emma looked at her mother with sad begging eyes saying,”no, please, I'll be good! I won't sneak out, I'll ask for help when I need it, and I won't lie about how I'm really feeling; but not the whole time! Snow knelt down in front of Emma, kissing her forehead, as she stroked the top of her head with her right hand saying,” sorry sweetheart, that little rant, just proved why we need to do this. You’ve been alone for so long, that you've become accustomed to overworking yourself to the point of exhaustion, and that ends now! And if you actually regress in the process, you'll be all the better for it, because it will allow you to get the rest and care you desperately need; but ultimately refuse to accept. So, what was going on, when I waked in?” Regina told her daughter, “ we'll, Ms. Emma and I were having a difference of opinion”. Snow Hmmed as she asked Emma,” I herd something about the potty, when I came in. Does that have something to do with it Emma?” The girl answered sadly,” yes, I want to use it, but grandma won't let me. She says I'm to weak”. Snow asked,”Em, will you try something with me?”The girl nodded her head, as her mother helped her into a sitting position, causing her to grimace. Snow said with reassurance,” I’ve got your hands, I’m going to hold onto them until you feel balanced, when you do I want you to tell me; cause I’m going to let go. If you can stay upright, I’ll let you go potty, OK? If you can't , mommy will change you without a fuss”. Emma agreed to the plan, unfortunately, as soon as Snow let go of her hands; she toppled over. Snow felt heartbroken for her daughter, that being said, she couldn't let Emma hurt herself. “Sorry sweetie, but, grandma’s right. Mama will change you now”. The Queen interjected,”Actually Snow, would you mind, if we took her temperature? I promised David I'd retake it”. Snow agreed before saying sarcastically,” oh, so your daddy cares if you have a fever, but not for his little girl's overall condition, so long as he gets what he needs done!” She bent down to press a diagnostic kiss to Emma's forehead,”she's definitely warmer….and….she's SHAKING!” Regina could feel Snow’s ire toward Charming build rapidly as she said,”Snow, take a deep breath, before you jump to the wrong conclusion! Yes, her fever may be up slightly, but the shaking and fever are not related”. She told Snow of the childhood horror Emma just relieved. Sickened by what she headed, Snow enveloped Emma in a warm hug. “Oh Emma, I'm so sorry you had to go through that baby. What do you say, mom and gran make you feel better? With her head on her mother's shoulder Emma nodded in agreement. 

Snow helped Emma laying position, as Regina started to pulled down her pants and underwear. It was then, that they saw the existent, of Emma's diaper rash. Regina frowned as she said sweetly,” oh honey, now I understand why you wanted to go potty so badly, you afraid it’ll burn. The girl shook her her nervously, as tears fell down her cheeks. Seeing the fear in her daughter's eye, Snow said softly,” don't worry sweetness, Dr. Whale gave mommy medicine, to help make your tuchie all better”. But first, I'm definitely taking your temperature. Realizing what she meant in “little terms”, Emma whined as she begged,”NO not THAT WAY PLEASE! With that the Queen grabbed the 3 in 1 thermometer and applied a generous coating of Vaseline to it's tip. Emma struggled in vain, as Snow raised her legs, to insert the device in her most intimate orifice. At the first hint of the unwanted insertion, Emma let out a low mewing whimper, that sounded like the cries of a newborn kitten. The cries intensified, as Emma heard her mom coo,”Aww, mommy’s little kitten doesn't wike it when she takes her tempy-wempy, this way does she?” For Emma, it felt like an eternity before the device beeped. When it did and the results read, Snow had a slight frown,”100.8, almost up a full degree”. With that, Regina went to prepare the second bottle, as Snow soothed and diapered Emma's sore bottom. As snow secured the second tab, Regina appeared with the bottle saying,”well I see my grand baby as a new diappie on, and it's going to stay that way too!” With that, a small puff of purple smoke encircled the plain white diaper. In its wake, there was a little brown baby bear dressed in a clothe diaper with a gold safety pin. Surrounding the cub throughout the remained of the diaper were delicate carnation pink roses. She went on to explain,” this enchant has a duel purpose. First, it will tell us how Emma has chosen to relieve herself. Intrigued, snow asked,”so, how does it work, mom?” Regina said,” well, it's quite simple really, the magic is in the color of the flowers. If miss Emma goes pee pee, the flowers will change from carnation to baby pink. If she poops, it will darken to a mauve color. Finally, if she does both, the flowers will darken to the true red roses there meant to be”. Then Emma asked, “what does the baby bear do?” Regina took a seat next to Snow, who cradled a very sleepy Emma in her arms. She looked to her granddaughter and said,” he's the most important part of the spell little one, he’s there to keep our girl honest and in her diaper. Ginning sheepishly Snow said,”now this I've got to hear!” For during recent baby times, little Emma like to take her diaper off as soon as it became uncomfortable, regardless of its contents. Regina had the misfortune of witnessing this at their last family dinner at the mansion. Snow’s mother explained,”The diapers have an anti-removal enchantment in them. The cub is enchanted to recognize Six different sets of finger prints. Five will be classified as caregiver prints and one set as user prints. Anyone of the five caregivers can manipulate the diaper, the user can not”. Emma's mother asked,” so who are the five caregivers and what happens if Emma tries to take it off?” Regina stated with certainty,”The caregivers are you, David, widow Lucas, Ruby and myself. If Emma tries to remove the tabs, the color of the cubs diaper will change; from white to carnation, carnations to mauve and mauve to red. If she tries a forth time, she'll receive a small static shock, from the Cubs paw. Don't worry Snow, it won't hurt her, it'll just be a quick jolt to get her hand off the tab”. With that Regina said,” here give the baby some milk.(handing her the bottle with the Valium) Scrambled eggs alone does not a balanced breakfast make! Snow turned to her mom and said,”how did you know?” Regina said with a smile,” my love I know all that happens in this town. When it comes to my children and grandchildren I hear all, see all and know all, got it?”Snow nodded and said,” yes Ma'am”.

With one graceful move, the Queen rose from the couch, walked to the bookcase and picked up a miniature version of the Royal family cradle. Standing in the middle of her office, she placed it on the floor, and used an expansion spell to enlarge the cradle enough to fit Emma comfortably inside. It was a medieval style jointed rocking cradle, carved out of Oak, with a lavishly decorated canopy and side panels. Each rectangular panel had a different fairytale scene. At the foot of the cradle in an oval frame, there was a painting of baby Emma’s newborn face. The cradles bedding was delicate simplicity. It was a light champagne colored silk-faced satin comforter, filled with down and had a ruffled edge and matching bumper. When the enchantment was complete, Snows eyes widened as she said,”is that….?”Regina turned to Snow saying,”the very one! When she has finished the remainder of her breakfast, place her here, that babe needs some much needed rest; but be sure she has both bottles, Please. I'll be at my desk if you need me”. Snow fed Emma both bottles, when she was finished, she lifted Emma with seeming ease and rocked her gently as they approached the heirloom. Snow smiled as she said,”you, my precious Princess, are about to experience something you'll never forget. Mom, can you pull the comforter down, please?” The Queen turned down the bedding as Snow laid Emma down gently. Regina surveyed the scene saying,”while this cradle is fit for a Princess, Emma sure isn't dressed like one”. With a flick of her wrist, Emma's sheriff’s uniform was removed, neatly folded and placed on a chair. Emma now wore a lavishly embroidered blush winter sleeping gown and bonnet. Snow beamed with pride, as she pulled out her phone to take pictures,” aww, my baby girl looks adorable! I’m gonna send these to your daddy, whilst I give him a piece of my mind!” A Very peeved Snow sent a series of four photos. The first was a headshot, of a sleepy eyed yet smiling Emma, dressed in a bonnet trimmed with lace and hand sown beading. In the center of the delicate Chantilly Lace band were set six perfectly spaced blush colored baby rosebuds. The bonnet was finished, with two stands of satin ribbon tied in a perfect bow. The second, was full body shot of Emma dressed in the similarly trimmed gown. The third was a side view of the family cradle. While the final shot was of a now peacefully sleeping Emma. Under the last shot an angry caption read,”I HAVE A VERY LARGE BONE TO PICK WITH YOU CHARMING, CALL ME.

After ten minutes more of gentle rocking, Snow was confident that Emma was sleeping deeply,but David had still not replied to her text. Knowing that her mother, had mixed Emma's anti anxiety medicine in with her breakfast, Snow thought a fifteenth minute nap wouldn't allow Emma to function properly in court. Regina agreed, and decided to turn back the time by two hours, enough for a decent nap and recovery period. Half an hour past, and still no response. So she sent another message. “The reason for your not answering me, better be, THAT YOU’RE ELBOW DEEP IN FLEA AND TICK BATH. Answer ME! 

Now extremely agitated, Snow checked her cell every few minutes, slamming her cell down on the glass coffee table when no response came. The sudden loud noise caused Emma to startle and whimper under the covers. Listening to the unfolding events, Regina got up and checked on the baby, (whom was now sleeping peacefully) and went to talk to Snow. ”so, what's this all about?” Snow mumbled something inaudible under her breath. Her stepmother said sarcastically””ya know I may be able to speak infant, but, that doesn't mean, that I can speak gibberish as well”. Snow grinned happily as she said with a slightly nasal tone,”I'm furious at David. He knows, I'm mad at him for transitioning Emma, now he wo, he won’…..ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO; won't answer any of my texts. While during a preliminary exam, Regina slightly scolded,”so, not getting an Immediate response from your husband, is reason not only to destroy your cell phone; but my expensive coffee table as well? Not to mention, (Regina pressed her lips to Snow’s forehead) you nearly woke up Emma!” Snow said apologetically,” I'm sorry for the way I've acted, but I'm definitely not, (they answered in unison),”sick / your sick”. Snow rolled her eyes and whined,”okay, okay, if I conceded defeat, can I have half an hour, (Regina crossed her arm) twenty minutes to chew out Charming and come back before you two leave?” The Queen said,” it's 8 O'clock now, and we don't have to be there till 9:25 if we poof over. I'll give till 25 after to get down there, deal with David and come back here. That's if you agree to my terms”. Snow said,”which are?” Regina said matter of factly,”first you agree to let me take you and Emma for a sick visit. But not to Doctor Whale. No! That man’s cavalier attitude for my authority and toward women in general detests me. Instead, I’ve scheduled an appointment, with a Dr Isabelle Fisher. She’s new to StoryBrooke, but, in the nine weeks she’s been here, she’s opened a popular specialty clinic/Hospital; over on Maple Drive”. Snow scratched her head, as if in a fog saying,” Clinic on Maple? B-but isn’t that the li…The Queen and mother cut her off saying,”we’ve no need to ponder over technicalities dear. Now, where was I? Ah yes, second, since David is most likely going to be in the doghouse, I want you and the baby to stay with me till you’re both well and Henry can stay with David and Neal. So I can make up for the past, and be the stepmother I always should have been. Next, since I can’t always work from home, for obvious reasons; So,I’ve asked Christine Rogers to look after you two”. Nanny Chrissy (Snow asked) from The Palace Nursery? But why? I can take care of…(AHCOO, AHCOO). My girl, please be honest, with yourself. We both know, your history with illness, especially chest colds; (Regina said). This is going to get worse, before it gets better. I would rather be safe than sorry. So Christine, is coming, as a precaution. Finally, say AHH, as Regina placed Neal's thermometer under Snow’s tongue. When it beeped the number read, 101.9. Regina casually commented,” you see? This is exactly why you need someone in constant attendance. Newly sick, and you’re already running hotter than the baby”. With downcast eyes Snow said,” I agree to your terms, but that number can't be right!” Regina said in a soft maternal tone ,” I'm afraid it is my love. Now take these, (she hands Snow two aspirins and a glass of water) and go deal with David. The sooner you go and come back, the sooner I can take care of both my babies. 

Before Snow left, she went to check on Emma once more. Standing in aww and amazement of the precious jewel sleeping before her, Snow bent down, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Sleep tight Princess, mommy loves you. Smelling her mother's unique sent, a delicate smile graced Emma's serene face, as a soft, Ma…Ma left her lips and a thumb found its way to her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> The reason why have an added a new chapter yet, is because I'm a little brain blocked. I have a General framework for what I want to happen during the chapter. While what I'm about to write, might sound mean and a little vendictive, the goal is to teach adult Emma, to respect her body and her parents wishes; by running her ragged and wearing out to force Emma to admit to her grandmother and Queen that she sick. I want Regina after the arraignment is complete,to send Emma on a series of 3 to 4 magically created emergency calls. For example, the final scenario I'm planning to use involves Emma chasing after Pongo and Perdy in StoryBrooke Memorial Park.
> 
> Be as creative with your scenarios as you want. I only ask that you keep them fairytale or nursery rhyme related.


End file.
